A New Adventure
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Two separate lives couldn't be more different from the other, yet, the only thing that keeps them together is a dream, filled with memories that have long been forgotten. (one shot)


**The long awaited cross over is finally here YEET. Inspiration behind this is...my weird brain started making up ideas and I finally got myself to write it eventually. Fun Fact this was going to be a full length story, but my brain started to crash, so you get a one shot that's completely different than what I originally had in mind****. Don't own Newsies or Tuck Everlasting, small mention of my OC (which is mine) Enjoy! **

* * *

It was the first day of August 1889, as a little girl followed her brother into the woods with their father trailing right behind them, who had a smile as he watched his two children play around with each other. "Wait up!" The girl yelled as she ran to catch up with her brother. Twin brother to be exact.

"Then hurry up ya slowpoke," he replied while looking back at his little sister as he continued to run. Now, the two of them may be twins, be they both look completely different. With her having blue eyes and never-ending freckles, while he had dark chocolate brown eyes and dimples, it was a wonder if they were even twins. But of course the duel never questioned it. They just went about their life. The only thing that was the same about them was their fiery red hair. They both had very adventurous, carefree, spirits that you could guarantee got them into endless trouble. "I win," the boy teased with the innocent smirk he did so well.

"You said it wasn't a race," the girl said in annoyance while shoving his shoulder.

"And this is why you should never believe anything I say," he replied with that innocent look in his eyes. She was about to say something when everything went black.

The boy let out a very loud scream as he felt something go over his head and then grab him. Their father dropped his pipe and ran over to where the scream came from. Only to find his daughter was out cold on the ground, and a tall, dark figure carrying a moving sack. It was in the moment he realized what was happening.

Someone had hurt his baby girl and was kidnapping his only son. He only had a few moments to decide what to do. Go after the kidnapper and get his son back, or take his daughter back to safety in case there was another kidnapper just waiting to strike.

While he loves his son very much he couldn't risk losing two children. Plus his daughter was out cold. But by the time he had decided on what to do the kidnapper was long gone. Sighing to himself he carefully picked up his daughter into his arms and carried her back to the house, where his wife and mother-in-law were sitting by the fire sewing.

"My goodness what happen?" his wife asked getting up and walked over to her husband as he placed their daughter carefully onto the couch. Her husband then explained what happened, and she was in shock.

"I'll call the doctor and tell the sheriff what's going on. You take care of Winnie until then." he said before walking back out the door. It the next few hours things were well...they weren't good. The doctor came and said that the girl wasn't going to wake up for awhile since she had gotten a nasty hit to the head, but for the most part she would be fine, she just had to stay in bed until she got her strength back. As for the boy, he was nowhere to be found, which made the sheriff believe that he was no longer in Treegap.

About a week went by when the girl finally woke up. But sadly she had no memory of her brother. So, even though they didn't want to do this, her mother, father, and grandmother all agreed that it was best to erase all memory of the boy. By this point not only did they lose hope of their baby boy being found, but they all knew Winnie would blame herself if she found out what happened.

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York City, a boy with fiery red hair woke up to a place he's never seen before. At least he thinks he does. And let's just say that life for him was hell for the next five months until one day he ran away from his so-called father.

It was a cold night and he felt like dropping dead. After running a few miles he collapsed to the ground and pushed his back to a brick building. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that his body ached like no tomorrow, it was cold, he was lost, not to mention hungry. "Hey kid you'se ok?" A voice asked. The redhead looked up to see a blue eyed, blonde boy with a cigar in his hand was standing in front of him.

"N-no," he managed to get out.

"Family?" He shook his head. "Well if ya come with me ta The Lodging House, you'se will," the blonde boy said. "The name's Racetrack," he said proudly. "Race for short. What's yer name, kid?"

The redhead thought for a moment. Since he's had a hit to the head more than once, it usually takes him a few moments to remember stuff. His name included. Then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear fits of giggles and a soft voice say "Albert."

"Ok Albert, can ya sell papes?" Race asked. Albert shook his head. "Well, ya will soon." with that being said Race took Albert back to the Lodging House. Needless to say, it was an interesting night. The younger boys kept asking questions about this Albert character. But the most asked question was if his red hair was real. Granted none of them had ever seen red hair before, so it wasn't really a wonder why they were so curious.

"Everyone in bed!" Knockout snapped after Jojo asked if Albert was from outer space or something due to the redness in his hair. Nobody made a move. Whenever a new kid came everyone wanted to find out as much as they could.

"Don't worry Knocks," One of the older boys by the name of Wolf reassured. "Jumps an' I will get 'em ta bed." Jumps nodded and with that being said the two boys got all the other newsies to sleep.

After Knockout and Race finished cleaning Albert up, and getting him into somewhat better close since his were going to fall apart at any minute, it was lights out in Lower Manhattan. The days went by and Albert became pretty good at selling. He was definitely a charmer with the girls. Always coming up with different pickup lines or little compliments that sold a pape or two.

The boys thought that they should nickname Albert "Charmer" because he's such a charmer with the ladies. But of course, Albert refused that, and any other nickname. No one really knew why this was such a big deal. A nickname for a newsie is what makes them a newsie.

But that quickly faded away, and the matter was soon forgotten. Except to Albert. Who didn't really know why he never liked the idea of having a nickname. He just did. Little did Albert know that was a nickname, to a certain extent at least. Just a shorter version of his real name. Albert also didn't know why, but, from time to time he'd get these weird dreams about running after a girl with hair just as red as his in some place he's never seen before. He'd always wake up before he got her name. Albert of course never told anyone about these weird dreams. So he pushed it aside and went about life.

Not too far away in a place called Treegap, a girl by the name Winnie Foster was having the very same problem. When she closed her eyes for a good night's sleep her mind would wander to the woods where a boy her age was running after her. She would always smile and giggle before stopping at a big tree.

He looked a lot like her. Only he had brown eyes, not blue. Before a name was even said she'd wake up and wondered who that was. Winnie didn't know why, but she felt some sort of connection to the boy. Not in the romantic way of course. In fact, it was more of the sibling kind of way. But the thing was that Winnie was an only child. She didn't have any siblings, nor any cousins who had fiery red hair like hers.

Maybe she was just losing her mind. Sighing to herself Winnie looked towards her bedroom window. It was a clear night sky with the stars shining brighter than diamonds. Winnie secretly made a wish that night. One day, maybe, just maybe she'd find out who that boy was.

Besides being a charmer Albert was surprisingly good with the younger boys. Every now and then one of the younger newsies would climb into Albert's bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes the redhead would wake up one of the youngers from a nightmare and he'd end up staying with them just case another nightmare came. Sometimes the older boys would tease him about going soft, but Albert just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

The days quickly went by, so did the months and seasons. Every time one boy left, two new ones would come in. Knockout had left the newsies in the springtime, Wolf was made leader, and Jumps as his second. It was a nice spring day, and with the weather being so nice newsies were in Central Park enjoying beautiful day after the long and harsh winter. Albert, of course, had stolen Race's cigar and the blonde boy was running around trying to get it back.

It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, the sky was bluer than ever, and the cool breeze would brush her face every now and then. "Oh, mother, may I please go outside?" Winnie asked as she turned her head to her mother. "Father should be back from the Wilsons soon. Any minute per-"

"You know the rules, Winnie," her mother replied. Not bothering to take her eyes off her needlepoint. "You are not to go outside until your father returns."

"But why?" Winnie asked. "It's not like anyone is going to kidnap me in my own yard." but little did Winnie know that the 'no going outside' rule was for her safety. The Foster Family were all afraid that the kidnapper would come back to get Winnie.

Winnie just sighed as she turned her head back to the window. She rested her elbows on the sill and sighed as she watched other children play in the beautiful spring day. "Someday I'm going to stay outside and explore everything. Even the woods I'm not allowed to go into." Winnie thought to herself.

Winnie just sighed as she looked out the window longingly. She felt the fresh spring breeze kiss her face, she could smell the flowers that were growing outside and around the house, while the faint sound of the other kids laughing and playing outside the shining sun rung through the air. While she was stuck in the stuffy house with nothing to do but mope.

A little blue bird flew to the window and peeped at Winnie as if to say "come out and play". Again, Winnie sighed as she looked at the little blue bird's black button eyes. She gently ran her finger on the top of its head. In that moment another bluebird came and peeped at the first one, who looked at Winnie with big eyes. "Go on and have fun," Winnie said quietly. "One of us might as well enjoy this beautiful day."

Spring soon come and gone; the beginning of June 1890 had came when the two newest kids entered the Newsies family. The first one being a very quiet boy who kept to himself. Albert, of course, would always try to get the boy to talk, but nothing worked.

That is until the second new kid came along. That kid being a girl. One thing lead to another and the two newbies became fast friends, whose names were Mush and Feister. All the boys took well to having a girl around. It was actually nice, seeing as some of them had little sisters before coming to the Lodge. So it was like Feister was filling that missing hole.

Albert was no exception to this. Teasing and taunting her to no end. But, the dark haired girl would tease and taunt back with twice as much fire. Feister would often call Albert "Red" , or "Tomato" or (especially around Christmas time) "The gingerbread man", but she shortened it to "Ginger", as the years went by. When the days started getting colder Race brought in a scrawny looking kid with dark hair and tan skin. Race had just found the kid curled up in a box while he was walking back from the Sheepshead race.

When the kid woke up his eyes landed on Feister first, and without even thinking very much he said, "Am I in Heaven cause you'se an angel" needless to say Feister was ready to soak the kid. Who turned out to be more of a flirt then Albert. Everyone agreed that day they would call the kid "Romeo" form that moment on.

The days quickly went by, then the months and years. Neither Albert nor Winnie told a single soul about the weird dreams they'd get every now and then. Both quickly grew up while having to learn and adapt to their surroundings. With Albert growing up on the tough streets of New York he had developed a thick skin, learned to throw a punch when and if needed. But most importantly always being there for his brothers and sister when times got tough.

While Winnie had to learn how to keep herself occupied when she was cooped up the small house all day and all night. She'd find refuge in books and often daydream about seeing the world. She always told herself that if she ever got out of the house the first place she'd see was the big woods.

Winnie also learned how to sew, knit, do needlepoint, cook, clean and pretty much anything else a young lady would learn. Which she found completely boring. She'd rather stay outside and get dirt on her hands. But that was considered improper for a young lady.

Soon enough the first day of August 1893 rolled around. The newsies of Lower Manhattan were being woken up to Wolf's voice ringing through the air louder than the morning bell. "Up an at 'im boys! Time ta carry the banner!"

"Only someone crazy enough would wanna wake up this early in the morning!" Albert grumbled as he pulled up the thin blanket and slammed his pillow over his head to drown out Wolf's voice.

Running over to the dresser Winnie grabbed her favorite green dress, and after taking off her nightgown she put on her undergarments and then the dress, which made a The cool and silky fabric felt soft and smooth on her skin. "Today is the day I've been waiting forever!" Winnie said excitedly as she quickly did her hair, when that was done she quickly washed up for the day before running down to see that her mother and grandmother were sitting in the living room. "Mother, grandmother. Close your eyes, I have a surprise!" Winnie called while hiding so they wouldn't see the choice of clothes she was wearing. Little did Winnie know that the next few moments would lead to the biggest adventure of her life.

* * *

_"Hey wait up!" Albert called as he chased after the red-headed girl, who only giggled as she kept running deeper into the woods._

_"You have to catch me first, Albert," the girl teased back as she continued to run faster. When he came to a clearing Albert ended up catching the girl near a big tree that seemed as tall as a building in New York. "Got ya!" he exclaimed as he wrapped both his arms around her waist._

_"Put me down," she exclaimed in a fit of giggles. ignoring what she had just said, Albert spun her around, after a few seconds he put her down with ease. The girl was wobbly on her feet, but for the most part she was fine. The girl was about to say something when she looked up and let out a small gasp. When Albert turned around he saw none other than Morris Delancey._

_"Whaddya want Morris?" Albert snapped as he got ready to jump at any given moment._

_"Nothing much," Morris replied with a shrug._

_"We's want the goil," another voice added. Quickly turning around Oscar was there with his brass knuckles. Now, Albert would have taken the girl by the hand and start running off with her to a safe place. But he had no idea where he was without getting lost. This wasn't New York. heck, he didn't even know where he was. All he knew was that this spelled trouble all over it._

_"Over my dead body," Albert remarked._

_"We can arrange that, Albert-"_

* * *

"Elmer! Specs! You'se heard Jack, get a move on," Race's voice rang through the air, which woke up Albert from his slumber.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath Albert said, "I's was havin' the most beautiful dream." he lied as he put on his boots and laced them up. There was no way Albert was going to tell anyone, (especially Race) that he had a nightmare. He wouldn't hear the end of it! "My lips are still tingling'!"

"Ohh, a pretty goil?" Race teased with a smirk.

"A leg, of lamb," Albert replied. But the girl in his dream was pretty. But he wasn't attracted to her in any romantic way whatsoever. More of a sibling kind of way. Like he is with Feister. Nothing more, nothing less.

So, wanting to forget that little conversation Albert quickly snatched Race's cigar and played with it as Race said, "Hey! That's my cigar!"

"You'll steal anudda," Albert replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I bet you all didn't expect that! Usually, Newsies/Tuck fics are with Winnie and Crutchie, so I thought "why not switch it up a bit?" Before anyone asks, why I didn't put any scene breaks between Winnie and Albert's story parts, I did that to show what the other was doing at the very same time. To me, in Tuck it's never really explained why Winnie isn't allowed to go outside besides the fact that her father died (I know in that time period girls weren't supposed to be walking around alone) But other than that, it doesn't make sense, so...my brain just took it as a empty plot hole for this. Also, if you're a following of my main stories then you should know that the first chapter of the next full-length story is coming out on June 17th. I hope you guys enjoyed this, Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon.**

**Disneyfan10**


End file.
